Mistress of Darkness
by theotheralison
Summary: What if Thor had a sister who was lost? What if she ended up on Earth? Thaliana Rhodes was never expecting that any of this would happen to her. One day she was just plain old Tali, the next she was with the Avengers, and how or why, she had yet to find out. Rated T for language and my sanity. I only own my OCs, everything else belongs to Marvel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'd like to start off by thanking you all in advance for reading! This is my first Avengers story, so sorry if it gets off to a rocky start.**

 **Constructive criticism and other comments are always welcome!**

 **~Alison**

Loki was not amused. Nor, for that matter, was Thor. And as for Banner, Fury, and the Captain - all they could do was hope that the outcome of this meeting would be better than the the last one. Or the one before that.

Because Fury _would_ make Thor pay for the next table he had to replace.

"What," Loki growled, "is _he_ doing here?" In response, Thor grunted and shifted in his seat, his gaze never lifting from his brother's.

"I could just as easily ask the same of you." He replied.

"Before this gets out of hand, gentleman," Fury began, tossing a file onto the table, "I have a new assignment for you." This did not seem to faze either of the two men with storm clouds above their heads, but it did interest both Banner and Rogers. They looked at each other for a moment before turning their gazes back to the Director.

"Nick-" Bruce began.

"It's 'Fury' or 'Sir' to you," he informed him.

"Sir," Banner began again, "is that really a good idea? I have no doubt that you're judgement is impeccable," he amended upon a glance from Fury, "but judging by the demeanor of these two..." He trailed off, hoping Fury would catch his meaning.

"I would take this opportunity to point out," Loki started, "that _I_ am not the one who started the war with the Jotun."

"And I," Thor rumbled, rising from his seat and planting both hands firmly on the table, "am not the one who sought to _annihilate the Earth!_ "

"Is it the Earth you were so worried about?" Loki asked, "Or the fact that I might get to your precious Jane before you could whisk her away to Asgard?" He sneered, leaning forward in his seat.

"I'd watch your tone, Silver Tongue," Thor retorted, his eyes darkening. Outside, it began to rain.

"What are you so afraid of?" Loki asked, a teasing smile playing at his lips, "am I that intimidating?"

"ENOUGH!" Fury shouted, slamming his fist on the table. Both pairs of eyes locked on him. "You," he said, pointing to Loki, "keep talking like that, and it's straight back to the Air Prison." Loki set his jaw and looked away. "And you," he said, pointing to the obviously irked God of Thunder, "first of all, make it stop raining. It's June, for crying out loud! And second of all, I shouldn't have to play the babysitter. We're grown men. Work. It. Out." Opening the folder he had previously dropped on the table, he took out a picture. "This," he said, placing the photo in the middle of the table, "Is Thaliana Rhodes."

The picture depicted a girl, age fifteen at the oldest, with light copper hair and piercing blue eyes. In the picture she was not smiling; in fact, she didn't even know that someone was taking a picture of her. The hood of the gray sweater she wore was pulled up, her long locks spilling out from under it in wild disarray, and she was looking behind her, as though making sure nobody was following.

The next picture was in black and white, making her skin look that much more pale. The one after that showed her laughing with a boy, her eyes closed, mouth open, leaning into him, as he had his arm thrown around her.

"I cannot for the life of me understand why the romantic interest of a mere child should _interest_ us." Loki stated.

"For once, we can agree, brother." Thor nodded.

Whipping two copies of a large packet out of the folder as well, he slid one down each end of the table to the two men. "His name is Peter, and no, he is not a romantic interest. He is her brother. He's the one who notified us. Normally, we don't take many cases that aren't a matter of National Security into account, but for this I had to make an exception." At this, both Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers leaned forward.

"What is it?" Bruce asked.

"Hard to say." Fury replied. "But you should listen to this." He whipped out his phone, "this was sent to me via email. It's...interesting, to say the least." And with that he began playing a recording .

 _"I don't know what's wrong with me!"_ A clearly distressed female voice rang out through the room. _"I swear I didn't mean to do it!"_

 _"I know you didn't."_ A male voice reassured her.

 _"I was just so angry, and I thought, 'what if that window shattered, and I got away?' And it just...happened."_

 _"It could have just been a coincidence."_

 _"Peter, you and I both know that wasn't it. Ever since I can remember I've been able to...make things happen. Just by thinking about them. I don't mean for it to work, but sometimes..."_

 _"It's okay. We'll figure it out."_

 _"I don't think we can this time. It's getting worse, Peter. It's...hard to explain, but...I have these moments, where I can just hear_ everything. _Even what's inside people's heads. I couldn't tell if they had said it out loud or not. How am I supposed to explain that? If dad found out, he'd...he'd kill me."_

Fury pressed on the screen of his phone, and the recording stopped. Loki leaned forward, eyebrows pressed together. "That was certainly most intrigueing. And you don't suspect it could just be a ploy?"

"I've considered it, but it just doesn't make sense that her own brother would give her away without a good reason for it. We've been watching her for a few days now, and already there seems to be something...off about her."

"In what way?" Thor asked.

"Well, quite honestly, we aren't sure," Fury said. "It can never be verified, but she seems to be able to get people to do whatever she wants. Just by asking. Looking back in her records, we found several strange occurences that she was, in some way, involved in."

"And what do you suggest we do?" Loki asked. Fury nodded.

"I was hoping you would ask. I'm sending in a strike force. You, Thor, Captain, and Banner." Banner, who had been sipping coffee pleasantly up until now, sent it spraying everywhere.

"You - I - what?" He spluttered. Steve gave him a good thump on the back, just for good measure.

"I'm sending you along because-" He cut off abruptly here, looking around at the rest of the assembled team. "Well, let's just say you're the voice of reason."

"I object-" Steve began.

"Denied." Fury replied swiftly. "Like it or not, you're stuck together. Now, I want you all to go, retrieve her, and bring her back here. I don't know what she is or what she is capable of, so be wary."

"All due respect here, sir." The Captain said, "but what makes it so important that we get her _now_?"

"There's...a third party. I've also been monitoring them. It seems they are making plans to move in on her within the next week. So it's now or never." It was clear that Captain America was extremely dissatisfied with this answer, but he sat back in his chair and kept his mouth shut. "No further questions? Good. I'll leave you all to get acquainted." And with that, Nick Fury strode out of the room, shouting for his assistant to wipe up the mess Banner had sprayed across the table.

"So..." Steve began, "what's the plan?"

She couldn't hear anything. Her ears were ringing, but she could feel the vibrations on the floor of where her father was stomping around the table to get to her. If she didn't get up soon, she wouldn't be able to.

Stumbling to her feet, she grabbed the edge of the table and hauled herself to her feet. A shallow cut in her arm bled, but she hardly noticed.

Running to the door as fast as her dazed state could take her, she grabbed her leather jacket - the one with the hood - yanked on her boots, and ran out the door, slamming it behind her.

Outside, it was raining. It immediately soaked through her hood, chilling her, and her copper hair stuck to her forehead. Gradually, the ringing in her ears cleared, and she could hear the pounding of the rain on the treetops. All of a sudden, she was too hot, and she pulled off the black leather jacket, feeling the rain cool her overheated skin.

 _Peter_ , she thought. Her shoes were slick on the sidewalks, but finally, she found herself in front of his door. How long had it taken? A few minutes? An hour? Well, it didn't matter - she was here. She was safe.

Banging on the door, she heard a fair amount of yelling from inside. "Peter, open up!" She shouted, "It's Tali!"

"Jesus, don't get your panties all in a-" the door was thrown open by a tall, brunette man with bushy sideburns. "Wad." he finished, looking her up and down. It was obvious he was drunk, if not from his hooded gaze, than from the way he swayed back and forth.

"Always a pleasure, Deacon." She said, side-stepping through the door in order to avoid the drunken mess holding open the door. Inside, music was playing in the background, and she could see that in the kitchen there were several people milling about with drinks in their hands. Well, _several_ was an understatement; it was more like _a whole frickin lot_ of people.

"Tali? What-" Peter began, stepping around the corner. His smile disappeared as soon as he saw her. "Ah, shit. I knew you shoulda stayed here tonight."

"And listened to this? I don't think so." Tali said, trying to lighten the mood. I didn't work. When she tried to smile, blood dripped from her lip onto her chin.

"Not the time, Thaliana." He said. Then he pointed down the hall. "I'll get the medicine kit. You can stay in my room." She nodded, trudging off in that direction. When the door was safely shut and locked behind her, she stripped off her soaked leather jacket, yanked off her boots, and took off her old T-shirt, leaving her in jeans and a white tank top under it. Then, she sat on the bed and waited, looking over the cuts and bruises on her hands from the glass.

 _He threw me through the window_ , she thought absently. It was a true miracle she had escaped with her life this time.

Before she could dwell on the fact too much, Peter returned, carrying a white box in one hand and a glass of clear liquied in the other. "What's that?" She asked, nodding towards the glass.

"The best medicine the world has ever invented." He said. She rolled her eyes, took the glass of vodka from him, and downed it in one gulp. It tasted cold and lip-curlingly bitter, just the way she liked it. Already, a faint buzz was taking the edge off of some of her pain. Peter snapped open the medicine kit.

"You really got yourself into it this time, didn't you?" He said. Tali decided not to grace that with a response. Her brother handed her a cold pack. "For your eye." He said. As soon as she applied it, she sighed. It felt infinitely better now, though bruising would be a bitch. As Peter cleaned her various other cuts and bruises, she gradually felt her eyes start to droop. _Must be the alcohol_ , she thought. When he had done as thorough of a job as possible, he tossed one of his old shirts at her. "Sleep." He commanded. "I'll tell everyone to go home." She nodded, thankful, and tugged the material over her head. Feeling infinitely more tired now, she ignored her sore arms and legs and stomach, shutting the door and collapsing onto the bed, not bothering with covers.

She wasn't sure how much later she woke up. Her right ear was ringing again, and it was still dark outside. Some faint part of her was alert with...what? Anxiety? She sat up in bed. Faintly, Tali could hear voices in the hallway, and quiet footsteps coming towards her door.

Silently, she crept over and put on her shoes and jacket, no longer bothered that it was still wet. A strange feeling of panic was building in her chest. She could now make out Peter's next words, hearing them as she opened the second story window and stepped out onto the fire escape.

"She's in there." He said.

 **Soooo...what did y'all think? Interesting? No? Don't worry, I'll elaborate on her background story. Hehe ;)**

 **Anyways, so, the 'interested third party'...hmmmmmmmmm. Interesting.**

 **Well, until next time!**

 **~Alison**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and Happy Thanksgiving! I know it's a bit late for that, but still, I thought I should say it. Soooooo...y'all ready to see what happens? Yeah, that first chapter was a bit...meh. Just meh.**

 **Also I noticed that the space fillers I put in to switch from on point of view to the next were deleted, so that was confusing. Sorry!**

 **Hopefully this'll be better. Thank you all for reading!**

 **~Alison**

It was hard to get down the fire escape without making any noise, but somehow, Tali did it. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as above her, in her brother's apartment, she could hear people shouting orders. jumping down the three feet to the bottom of the alleyway, she ran out onto the sidewalk, which was, surprisingly, still crowded. Her shoes splashed in leftover puddles from the deluge earlier.

Drawing her hood up around her face and tucking her copper hair into it so she wouldn't be noticed, she jammed her hands into her pockets, slumped her shoulders, and walked along, imitating some of the boys in her neighborhood. She purposely bumped shoulders with a man in a suit who looked like he had cash and nabbed his wallet, muttering an apology. He would probably figure it out in a few minutes, but the bus station wasn't that far. If she could just get a ticket somewhere...anywhere...

"Split up!" She heard someone yell from behind her. It was the voice of the man she had heard in the hallway outside of Peter's room! Sucking in a breath and trying with all her might to keep herself from sprinting, she shouldered her way through to the door of a convenience store. Standing behind a shelf of Doritos and Twinkies, she peered out through the large front windows as a man in a pair of jeans and a beige jacket whizzed past.

"Is that...Captain America?" She heard someone ask someone else. She frowned. That was strange. It must have been her imagination that someone was chasing her.

Checking her watch, she realized that it was late. _Really_ late. As in Dad-is-going-to-kill-me late. But...her dad might actually kill her. He'd already thrown her through a window.

Sighing and slumping her shoulders again, she discreetly left the wallet she had taken on the counter and left. Who was she kidding? She'd be found by the police before she even got out of the state. At least this way someone would call the owner of the wallet. Nobody would know she was a thief.

Stepping out of the store, she promptly ran into a tall and well-built man, falling backwards with a thud. Setting her jaw, she stood up. "Watch where your going!" She snapped. Her hood had fallen down, and her tangled hair was falling into her face. He turned towards her, mouth open to apologize, but stopped short.

 _Probably just noticing my black eye. Maybe he thinks he gave it to me_ , Tali thought with a smirk. "Don't worry." She said, pointing to her eye. "It wasn't your fault." Just then, a taller and broad-shouldered guy with long blonde hair clapped the other one on the shoulder.

"Bruce, I-" But he, too, stopped when he say Tali. She crossed her arms.

"Didn't your mothers ever tell you it's rude to stare?" She snapped. Turning on her heel, she took a step forward and was pulled back by her hood. "Hey!" She shouted, drawing the attention of a few passersby. Twisting out of the grip, she turned around. The blonde man had stepped forward and was attempting to grab her again. She took a step back.

"Thor, stop!" The other man commanded. Then he turned to Tali, who was now gaping. _Thor...as in..._ she gulped and took another step backwards. He held out his hand. "Sorry about my...friend over there. I'm Bruce Banner. We've been looking all over for you, Thaliana."

One thought crossed her mind. _They know._ It was quickly followed, however, by another thought. _Run._ And run she did. She turned abruptly and sprinted down the way she had come, weaving through the masses, desperate to disappear. Behind her, she could hear sounds of pursuit, and it seemed that two more had joined in the chase. Her hood had come off, but she pulled it up, slipping into another alley and climbing on top of the dumpster. Reaching up, she grasped a windowsill and proceeded to climb. Up, up, up, until she was on top of the building, rushing across to the other side and jumping the gap. She was about to do this again when a dark-haired man just... _materialized_ in front of her.

"And where do you think your going?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She turned to run the other way, but stumbled when he blocked her _again._ She barely avoided him, but catapulted into his shoulder instead. A flash of pain when through the right side of her face as her eye made contact with his elbow when they both tumbled down. A cry escaped her throat as she curled into a ball and covered her eye. Rolling onto all fours and attempting to stand, she threw a frustrated glance at the person she had run into.

"What the _hell!_ Now I probably have a concussion!" Tali yelled. The man stood, rubbing his shoulder, and grabbed her by the hood, dragging her to the edge of the building. Her stomach rolled and her vision went blank, and then suddenly she was down in the alley again. Three men stood in front of her, and one behind her - men that she now recognized as Captain America, Bruce Banner, Thor, and Loki. She was yanked to her feet by the last one, and shoved forward.

"I've had enough of this ridiculous chase! We've got her. We'll take her to the Director, and I can go back to Asgard." Loki growled. Captain America took Tali by the chin, gently turning her face to meet his gaze.

"Did you do this?" He asked, anger edging in his voice. Loki shook his head.

"It was already done to her, not that it makes much of a difference, poor girl," he said, a smirk contorting his features into an infuriating grin.

"That's it! I've had it with you-" Tali started forward, but was held back, and could only scream out her rage at the lean Asgardian/Jotun man in front of her. All of a sudden, however, she stopped. Her eyes widened, and she struggled even harder in the iron grip of the four Avengers. "You don't understand, you have to get back! Before I-" but her words were lost as a high ringing filled the air, causing all the windows around them to shatter. The team was thrown back as if they had hit a wall, knocking the wind out of them. After a few minutes, the ringing passed, and they all got up.

"What the..." Rogers trailed off, looking around. "What kind of accident was this?"

"It was no accident." Loki stated, looking unfazed, though he had been knocked back as well. "It was _her_." He nodded to the nonw passed-out Thaliana Rhodes, crumpled in a heap on the ground.

THor lifted her into his arms. "Certainly not a graceful one, is she." He said.

NRNRNRNRNR

"...what do we do?" Tali heard the Captain ask.

"We wait for her to wake up. Then, we test." An unfamiliar voice answered. She stirred, and then groaned. Her head felt like it had exploded and then been pieced back together. She pushed herself up, but a pair of strong hands held her by the shoulders.

"It would be a very bad idea," Thor said, "for you to get up."

"I'm fine, you bastard. Lemme up." She slurred. he chuckled quietly, but let go of her shoulders. She stumbled to her feet, and blinked a few times, trying to see only _one_ of each person. "Who're you?" She asked, pointing at Fury.

"My name is Nicholas Fury, young lady, but I suggest you call me Director or nothing at all. You are currently at Stark Tower, a temporary headquarters while ours gets...well, a temporary headquarters. Now, you will not be allowed to-"

"Yeah, yeah," Tali interrupted, waving him away. "Is there a sink and a mirror anywhere?" Captain pointed towards a door, which Tali opened, leaning heavily against it. "Damn," they heard her say, "it really couldn't get much worse, could it?"

"You have a minor concussion," Bruce Banner said, shutting the door behind him as he entered. "I've prescribed bed rest for at least a day or two. No tests." He said, looking pointedly at Fury.

"Am I going to die?" Tali asked. Banner looked at her.

"No." He replied, looking very confused. "Why?"

"Well, if I'm not going to die," Tali said, heading to the door and opening it before anyone could stop her, "I think bed rest really isn't an option." She opened the door and slammed it behind her.

"Should we follow her?" Rogers asked.

"What do you think?" Fury answered sarcastically. Steve raises his hands in surrender, standing up and moving to open the door.

"Oh...uh..." he poked his head back in from the hallway, "any idea where she went?"

NRNRNRNRNRNR

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand she was lost.

"I could've sworn it was just..." Tali trailed off, looking around the corner again. She was standing in the center of where six hallways met. When she'd left her room, she had never anticipated that Stark tower would be so...big.

The clicking of heels drew her attention, and she turned just as a woman with red hair came around the corner in a business suit. "Oh, hello," She said upon seeing Tali. "You must be that girl everyone has been talking about. I'm Pepper Potts, but you can just call me Pepper, if you'd like." She held out her hand, which Tali took hesitantly.

"Thanks." She said, taking a last glance around. "um...do you have any idea how to...y'know...get out of here?" She asked. Pepper smiled.

"I'm sure I can help. Now, where is it you'd like to go?" She asked.

"Outside." Tali answered. Pepper raised an eyebrow.

"Dressed...like that?" She asked. For the first time, Tali looked down at what she was wearing. A pair of dirty jeans, a baggy shirt, no shoes, no jacket.

"Oh...uh..." Tali searched for words to explain her situation. Luckily, she didn't need to. Pepper smiled kindly.

"Don't worry. Follow me. I'm sure I have something that would fit you." Unable to do anything else, lest she be stuck there all day, Tali followed her through the winding hallways and into an elevator.

"Sorry to bother you." Tali said, sheepishly looking at her toes.

"Not to worry. I was just on my way back to my room anyway. You're very lucky, you know." She said. Tali looked up at her.

"Huh?"

"Last night, when you were brought in, you were quite injured. We had one of our...residents," she said, her face turning sour, "work some healing spells on you to mend them. Sadly, we weren't able to get rid of your concussion. Speaking of which, are you feeling alright? Would you like an Advil?"

"Nah, I'm fine, but thanks. I've had plenty of concussions. I even went to school with one, once." Tali stated proudly. Pepper frowned momentarily, but quickly plastered back on a smile as the elevator doors opened. She walked down another hall and opened a door, revealing a large, tidy room. "Whoooaaa!" Tali exclaimed, walking in. Pepper smiled, walking over to her closet and turning on the light.

"I know. I designed it myself." She said. The ceiling was a screen, projecting the constellations. Around the room, bookshelves and small paintings abounded. The lighting was low, and it made Tali feel tired all of a sudden. Just then, Pepper handed her a pile of clea-smelling clothes. "Here," she said, "the bathroom is over there. I'll also lend you some shoes and a sweater." Tali nodded, heading towards the bathroom.

thirty minutes later, Tali was standing in front of the glass doors to Stark Tower, basking in the June sunshine. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she was wearing a fresh pair of jeans and sneakers, along with a white blouse that seemed to sort of...flow around her, and a gray cotton sweater.

"I don't believe you ever told me your name." Pepper said to her.

"I'm Thaliana, but most people just call me Tali." She replied.

"It was good to meet you, Tali. Oh, I almost forgot!" Pepper exclaimed, digging into her purse for a moment before coming up with three twenty dollar bills. "In case you get hungry while you're out." Tali pursed her lips.

"I...as much as I appreciate it, I can't accept that." She said. Pepper frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because then I'll owe you," Tali said. Pepper smiled kindly again.

"Don't worry. You won't owe me a penny. You must be hungry." She took Tali's hand, making her jump, and placed the bills in it. "Get yourself something to eat, and then do whatever you want with the rest." Tali debated refusing, but eventually gave in and placed it in her pocket.

"Thank you, Pepper." She said quietly.

"It was really no trouble at all. And remember, the doors to the Tower close officially at Seven. Be back by 6:30, and tell the guard at the door that Ms. Potts sent you." Tali nodded, repeating the sentence internally to herself.

"Great! Thanks! I'll see you at 6:30!" She exclaimed. Then, she turned and walked down the sidewalk. "Next order of business," she said to herself, "lunch."

NRNRNRNRNR

"Pepper, have you seen this girl anywhere?" Fury asked, holding up a picture. Pepper smiled.

"Oh, you mean Tali? She just left about five minutes ago." She said. Fury internally groaned, but forced himself to remain calm.

"What do you mean, she left?" He asked.

"Well, I lent her some clothes, and told her to be back here at 6:30." She said.

"Thank you." He nodded curtly, and then rushed to the nearest security guard. "Page Dr. Banner and Thor," he said, "and tell them to meet me by the front doors in five minutes or I'll find them myself.

NRNRNRNRNRNR

"Yes, I'd like a hamburger, well done, with everything but mayonnaise, and extra fries, please." Tali said politely to the waittress.

Sure thing, hon," the middle-aged woman said, bustling to the kitchen to yell loud enough for the cooks to hear. Tali sipped her Diet Coke and leaned back against the cushions of her booth. She had found a small burger joint not far from the Tower, so that she wouldn't get lost. It was hot outside, and she let a stray glint of sun warm her arms as she waited for her lunch.

"There you are," someone said, sliding into the seat across from her. Tali opened her eyes and frowned. It was Banner.

"You again?" She asked, rolling her eyes, "I'm just eating lunch!"

"Which explains why it was so easy to find you," Thor said, sliding in next to her.

"We thought you had tried to run off again." Banner explained. Tali scoffed.

"Yeah, right. I'd be an idiot to pass up Stark fricking tower! Anyways, where would I go? You've already been to Peter's place and I'm guessing you know where I live. Not that I'd want to go back there anyway."

"But you could still have taken the money Pepper gave you and gotten away on a bus." Bruce pointed out.

"Again, two words: Stark. Tower." Tali said. "And besides, you have some of the most hi-tech facilities in the world. You would find me before I even got to the bus station. Now, quiet, the food's here." She licked her lips as her burger and fries came into view.

"One hamburger, no mayo, and double the fries." The woman said. "Enjoy, sweeite."

"Thank you." She replied, taking up her nice and slicing through the warm meat and vegetables. Taking a large bite, her eyes rolled back in her head. "It's been a long time," she said, "since I've eaten anything as good as this." Swallowing, she swatted away Thor's hand, which was reaching for a fry. "Hands off!" She exclaimed. Banner quickly reached over and stole one anyway, shoving it into his mouth and chewing before Tali could stop him. "Hey!" She exclaimed, but she was laughing.

"Oh, so you want it back?" He asked, swallowing.

"Banner, Thor, Ms. Rhodes, I suggest you finish ang get back to the Tower soon, or I'll have to escort you." Fury said. They had all been so caught up that they hadn't noticed him standing in front of them. Tali sipped her Coke innocently, but as soon as Fury left, she stuck out her tongue.

"I suggest you finish or I'll have to escort you," she mimicked in a whining voice. "Who does he think he is?"

"He thinks he's the Director. Don't underestimate him." Banner told her.

"I'm not underestimating him, I'm just making fun of him." She replied. Thor succeeded in his quest to steal a french fry, and Tali made a mad grab for it. He ate it with a smug look of triumph on her face.

"We do not have these on Asgard," he said.

"Ten minutes!" Fury shouted, drawing the attention of a great many customers and employees.

"I suggest you eat that hamburger quickly." Thor said, taking another fry. Tali stuck out her tongue at him as well and shoved another bite into her mouth.

 **Whew! Now I'm hungry!**

 **Anyways, what'd you think? Definitely not as bad as the last chapter, and sorry for any spelling mistakes. I'm looking forward to developing the plot! Sorry for not a lot of action right now, guys!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Alison**


End file.
